New Beginnings
by Lost-Sheep2
Summary: Sequel to "Memories"/ Missing scene from Episode 3.18 "In the Cards"


**New Beginnings**

Absent minded the young woman's gaze followed the snowflakes falling out of the night sky, dancing through the frosty air and finally landing on the cold ground covering the landscape with a fresh, white layer.

It was long after midnight and finally everyone had gone to bed leaving the house in complete silence.

When she touched the bracelet she was holding in her hands her thoughts drifted back.

"_Lou?"_

"_Hey."_

"_Honey."_

_A deep breath. _

"_I know I haven't been in my best frame of mind through this whole thing… But can you blame me? What father would be? It's just that I'm gonna miss you so much."_

"_Don't say it, Dad."_

"_Ok. I've… I've got something for you. I gave this to your mom just before we got married. You may wanna wear it. You may not."_

_A beautiful bracelet glistening in the soft light._

_A tight embrace filled with love and fear._

The single tear running down her cheek brought her back to reality. She wiped it away knowing it would not be the last one before her departure to Dubai in less than twenty-four hours.

She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Her decision seemed to make everyone edgy and teary-eyed. When her dad had given her the bracelet she had looked into his shiny eyes seeing the pain and sadness. She could barely stand his words about missing her because she was sure she would miss them all even more. They still had each other here at Heartland. Here at home.

She, on the other hand, would be all by herself in a country she had never been before. A country where she knew no one except Peter, her beloved husband-to-be, who would barely be at home spending most of his time in the office or at meetings with his clients.

Her grandpa had told her that she would only gain, not loose after marrying Peter, but why was it still feeling differently?

With a sigh she looked at the bracelet.

"Oh Mom, I wish you were here. I really need your advice", she whispered breaking the silence of the room.

Lou was sure she never had missed her mom more. Marion would know what to do and although her little sister, Amy, had told her what she would say, the young woman felt an urgent need to talk to her personally.

Listen to your heart.

Why was it so hard to really listen?

All Lou knew that her heart was in constant pain when she thought about leaving grandpa, Amy, her dad and everyone else who had become part of the family during the last three years.

After everything they had gone through the family bond was very strong.

Once again her mind drifted back. Back to the day, three years ago, when she had got that call from Calgary informing her that her mom and her little sister had been in an accident. Back to the day she had to learn that her mom had died and that Amy was severely injured. Her return to Heartland, the funeral, the reunion with her dad after so many years and struggling with finances on the Ranch.

One year later she had been in a relationship with Scott, was building up a Dude Ranch with her dad and had called off a job in New York.

Had she been happy back then?

Honestly she was not able to remember her feelings because her mind was clouded from all the emotional events during the past few days; her wedding date being set for tomorrow instead of a warm day in June and her new home being in Dubai and not that pretty house up the road and so close to Heartland, so close to her family.

Lou clenched the bracelet even tighter hoping it would give her strength and the feeling of her mom being around.

The young woman had never thought she would get married without her.

Otherwise only a few years back she would have never have imagined that her dad would walk her down the aisle on this special day; that he would be a part of her life again. That he would even be her business partner.

Lou turned around and picked up the little box standing on the kitchen table. The little box her dad had opened only a few hours ago to show her the bracelet. She touched the satin surface with her fingertips and scented her dad's Aftershave. He still used the same brand she remembered from her childhood. Some things never changed.

The young woman smiled when her thoughts drifted back to his birthday many years ago when she had wanted to give him a flacon of his favourite scent. She had walked into the Hudson drugstore with her mom only to discover that it was sold out.

The sales girl had suggested another one and Lou had spent her hardly saved pocket-money on a small bottle, a very small bottle to give it to her dad the next day. The following morning she had got up very early because she had been so excited. It was the first time she had given him such an expensive gift, the years before the presents all had been hand-made. Today she knew that these hand-made gifts were much more valuable but back then she had been so proud.

She had waited patiently in her room until she had heard the sound of her parents getting up. Only minutes later she had stood in front of her dad with a broad smile.

"_This is for you. Happy Birthday, Daddy."_

_Tim smiled at her taking the small gift and giving her a tight hug._

"_Thank you very much, Honey."_

"_Don't you wanna open it__?" _

"_Looks like someone is even more excited than me. Don't you think we should wait until your Mom is here? She is taking care of your little sister but I guess she will be here any minute."_

_The broad smile vanished from Lou's face._

_Tim noticed the mood change. Maybe Lou just wanted to have this moment with her dad alone and not everyone else around. It had not been easy for her to accept her little sister Amy after being an only child for ten years._

"_Ok, I will open it." _

"_You will?" There was that__ smile again._

_Moments later Tim was looking at the small bottle._

_Lou's cheeks were flushed from all the excitement._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Of course I like it. I love it because it comes from you, Honey." Tim planted a soft kiss on her brown hair._

Now almost sixteen years later Lou knew that he had barely used the Aftershave. The little bottle had stood on the bathroom rack for years without ever being touched. Her dad had always told her that it was so special and he did not wanted to waste it away.

Lou chuckled softly remembering how many bottles of his favourite scent he had used during that time. Maybe if he had not left Heartland after his accident, the small bottle would still stand on the bathroom rack.

Left Heartland…

Just the sound of these two words brought back the pain and the sadness.

Lou took a deep breath.

Now she was the one leaving home to start a new life with Peter in Dubai.

She knew that she would always carry Marion, Jack, Tim and Amy in her heart no matter where she was; and she knew that there would always be little things like the bracelet or a special scent that would remind her where she belonged.

Only seconds later the clouded, dark sky cleared up and the bracelet Lou was still holding in her hands twinkled in the gentle moonlight.

The young woman looked up.

"I love you, Mom", she whispered into the silence of the night.

The End


End file.
